1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to and, more particularly, to reconfigurable furniture that serves multiple functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utilitarian function of furniture is unquestioned. Furniture is typically constructed in different physical arrangements to serve different utilitarian functions. In addition, furniture may have certain aesthetic aspects that work cooperatively with utilitarian functions. Other aesthetic aspects may serve no utilitarian function.
In certain situations, such as where space is limited, it may be desirable to have a piece of furniture function in multiple configurations to perform multiple tasks. One known device operates as a one-person seat or as a one-person work table. The seat back and seat bottom are formed of a unitary piece of material or formed as separate components that are bolted together. When used as a single-person chair configuration, the seat back/bottom attaches to a two-piece frame at pre-determined points. For operation as a one-person work table, the seat back/bottom is reversed and attached to the two-piece frame to function as a table.
Unfortunately, the drawback of this device is the lack of strengthening and rigidity in the frame, which limits the width of the chair and its ability to support the weight of one or more individuals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for a device that allows reconfiguration of furniture to operate in multiple functional modes. The present invention provides this, and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.